Love Me Again
by ALoveStory2000
Summary: Can a struggling couple find their love again or is it truly lost? First fic by the way.
1. Getting Started

Claire Sterling rolled onto her side, in the large bed made for 2 but as of 6 months ago her husband started sleeping in the guest room. It was going to be their fifth anniversary soon, but about a year ago she had a miscarriage with their first child and things just went downhill from there. For a few months they tried to stay tight together but then he started coming home late from work and went to the guest room instead of theirs. Not making anything any better.

But their family didn't know anything about their marriage struggles so they all pitched in to send them off to Hawaii. It was out of pity really. Both of them had siblings who had children successfully, and felt bad that they didn't and maybe never could. So today was the day they would send off to the warm sunny beaches of Honolulu.

Whether they will reconnect and find love again is up to them...

* * *

><p>"Jake?'' Clair knocked on the door of her husband's ''room'' which was actually the gust room. No response. She opened the door hesitantly, peeking inside. Jake was sprawled on his stomach snoring softly. "Jake you need to wake up...We're leaving in 2 hours." No response...again. She groaned and walked over to him, kneeling on the bed. She prodded his bare back, making him shift and groan.<p>

"What is it?" He mumbled tiredly, swatting at her hand. "We're leaving in 2 hours. You need to get up, shower, get dressed and finish packing." She got off the bed as he rolled onto his back, looking up at her with a dazed expression. "Where we going...?" He sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Hawaii. For our anniversary. Remember?" She sighed, exasperated with her husband.

"Yeah..yeah..right.." He yawned again, laying back down. Claire huffed, looking down at him. "Jake!" "What?!" He sat up wide-eyed. "Get out of bed or we won't leave on time and we'll miss the plane." "I know, I know." He stretched out his arms and cracked his neck and back before putting his feet on the ground and standing up.

He stepped around her, exiting the room to go their room and shower. She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she exited the room to make breakfast for them.

* * *

><p>Jake came into the kitchen just as Clair was putting eggs and bacon on their plates, setting it on the table with 2 mugs of coffee. "Thanks." He said before a second bite of his breakfast. "Your welcome." She replied softly, eating her food slowly in small bites. "What time does our flight leave?" He asked, pushing his empty plate away, and picking up his coffee. "12. We'll get there about...6-ish Hawaii time. 11 hour flight."<p>

She said taking both of their dishes to the sink once they'd both finished. She washed the dishes quietly as he wiped the table off. Once they had finished they went to their room to finish last-minute packing. Jake grumbled shoving work he had to do into the front pocket of his suitcase. "It would have been nice to know about this a little sooner. My boss was pretty upset when I told him with only a few day notice."

He zipped his case up, looking over at her. "They probably thought that you would be getting off anyways." "Maybe for 2 or 3 days in like..New York or something. But Hawaii..and a whole week?" She sighed, standing up with her suitcase. "Well if the idea sounds so dreadful and you'd rather stay and work I'll just go by myself." She huffed and left him alone in the room. He sighed and followed her out, putting his suitcase next to hers by the door.

He took his jacket down from the coat rack, putting it on. He took hers down as well, helping her into it. She mumbled a thanks and opened the door, both of them going outside with their stuff with their luggage in hand. Jake got the cars out, unlocked the car, and took Claire's luggage, placing everything in the trunk before getting into the car with her.

* * *

><p>The car ride was only 15 minutes to the airport, but the plane ride was dreadfully long. 3 hour and 7 hour flights in small planes with several other people. They were forced to squeeze together so they didn't touch the large man beside them that was snoring loudly and as soon as they landed they got a taxi to take them to the hotel.<p>

Claire yawned widely, even though it was only 5 in Hawaii, as she walked into the room they were staying at, Jake behind her with their luggage. He set their stuff down and looked around the room, making sure everything looked good. Claire kneeled in front of her case, opening it up slowly. She rummaged around a bit, looking for her silk night-dress, heading to the bathroom was she found it. Jake sighed softly, watching her as she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes though she peeked her head around the corner calling for him. "What is it?" He asked softly, looking over at her. He was already dressed_well actually undressed_in just his boxer shorts."M-my dress... it's too small..." "Um..ok...do you have another one?" "N-no...I was wondering if I could borrow one of your shirts..." She was blushing lightly, looking down, waiting for his response. He sighed and got off the bed, going to his suitcase and opening it. He pulled out a plain cotton-t shirt for her and went over to the bathroom door, handing her the shirt.

She whispered a quiet thanks before closing the door again. She sighed quietly, sitting on the toilet, bringing the shirt up to her nose. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she smelled the shirt. _God she missed him..._She pulled the shirt over her head and went to the door, going back into their room quietly.

Jake watched her bare legs that looked incredibly smooth as she walked over to the bed. Suddenly a bunch of thoughts and memories of her walking around in his shirts filled his mind, and thoughts of touching those luxurious legs and having her wrap them around him. It felt like a slap in the face thinking those things when he hadn't hardly thought about her in 6 months. _But she really..really looked nice in that shirt.._ He shook his head clearing his thoughts and laid out on the bed next to her, laying on his side, looking at her back.

She shivered a little and he pulled the blankets over them, scooting a little bit closer together before they both fell into an exhausted sleep.


	2. Seeing the Beauty

Jake yawned, tightening his arms around a slender waist. He frowned slightly, opening his eyes to see Claire sleeping peacefully pressed against him tightly. He smiled softly at her, her face hidden in his neck. He frowned again. _W__hat happened...?_ He thought to himself, gently stroking her long, wavy, auburn hair.  
>Claire blinked her eyes open but didn't move so he wouldn't realize she was awake, knowing it would end when she woke up.<p>

After a few minutes she looked up from his shoulder, looking at him quietly. He looked back at her briefly, pulling away reluctantly, but hid his disappointment. She sighed sitting up and turning away from him. He frowned, touching her shoulder gently. "Claire...I..." He sighed, looking down. "Happy anniversary.." He leaned forward, kissing behind her ear tenderly. "Happy anniversary..." She replied quietly. She got out of the bed, going to her suit case to get clothes out.

They were both silent as they got dressed into their clothes, dressing with their backs to each other. Once Jake was done he looked over at her. "What are we doing today." "We have a formal dinner reservation at 7. But we can do whatever till then." She replied quietly. "Alright. Beach, hike, picnic?" "Beach and a picnic sound nice." She picked up her bag, putting 2 towels and some tanning lotion into it.

* * *

><p>Claire went into the bathroom, starting a shower when Jake came in, leaning on the door. "Hey it's almost 6:30. Wanna just shower together?" She blushed lightly. "I-I guess...if you want." He nodded and started stripping down. She blushed more and did the same, turning away from him.<p>

Once they had both undressed she stepped into the shower and he followed after her. Jake stared at her back, down her bum and her lugs, watching the water trickle down her body and the steam waft around her. He had to turn around and focus on washing himself before he could get too...**excited**...

They both washed themselves off and stepped out of the shower.  
>Jake handed Clair a towel, her petite chest catching his eye but she had wrapped herself in the towel, forcing him to look away. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went out into their room. He took a fresh pair of boxers, a blue button up shirt and a pair of khaki slacks out. He started pulling his clothes on, glancing at her once in a while, watching her dress in a blue chiffon dress.<p>

Once they had both dressed Claire took his arm as they made their way to the expensive restaurant, that was only a few minutes walk away from the hotel.  
>They checked in their reservation and were escorted to a seat outside with a view of the ocean. Claire sighed, staring out towards the water after they'd ordered a bottle of wine. She watched the sun slip below the horizon and white, frothy waves lapping up on the white sand beaches, palm trees swaying in the breeze.<br>"It's beautiful out her.." She commented quietly. "Yeah..." He agreed, but he wasn't looking at the scenery...

After the food had come and the had eaten Clair had looked back out the window, watching the sky darker further.

Jake cleared his throat, sliding a flat velvet box to her. "Claire..." She looked over at him then down at the box. "Oh..um..y-you didn't have to get anything." She looked back at him. "Just open it.." She picked the box up with shaky hands, opening it slowly. She gasped, picking the necklace by the chain, the ruby pendant gleaming in the last bit of sunset. "Y-you really didn't n-need to" She stammered putting the necklace in the box, pushing it back towards.

Jake frowned, looking down at the box. "But I wanted to." "But..but I didn't get you anything..." She looked at the box in his hands. "Wearing it for at least one night is gift enough..." She blushed as he stood up, taking the necklace from the box. He walked around the table, standing behind her table and draped the necklace around her neck, hooking it in the back. "Come on..." He took her hand, helping her stand up. He led her to the patio where other couples were dancing to music. The song 'Love Me Tender' came on, the song that they played for their wedding.

Jake placed his right hand on her hips and took her right hand in his left, pulling her close. Claire placed her hand on his shoulder gently, feeling close to tears as they swayed slowly to the music. She placed her head on his shoulder, trying to hide her emotions as he pulled her closer into him, softly singing the song to her.

A singe tear slid down her cheek as the song finished and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her waist, releasing her hand and led her away from the restaurant, back in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived back in their hotel room Jake watched as Claire walked into the bathroom to change. He sighed as he started pulling his clothes off, sitting on the bed when he was down to his boxers. He waited a few minutes, wondering what was taking so long for her to change. He got up and pressed his ear to the door, listening carefully. He could hear her crying softly inside, making him feel the desperate need to make it all better. He tested the doorknob, finding it unlocked and opened the door slowly.<p>

Claire was sitting on the toilet in his shirt, her knees to her chest, trying to wipe the tears away when he walked in. It broke his heart, seeing how heartbroken she looked, knowing that it was his fault. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands. He kissed both and pulled her down into his lap. She whimpered, burying her face in his neck as he rubbed her back up and down slowly.

She cried into his shoulder, shaking in his arms like a leaf. "Shhh..." He soothed her, tilting her head up to look at him. Her bottom lip trembled as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He gently pressed her lips to hers briefly. "I'm sorry..." He spoke softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "I still love you..."

She wrapped her arm around his neck, putting her head back down to hide the fresh rush of tears. "I-I love you too..." Jake closed his eyes, holding her close to him. He stood up slowly with her in his arms, carrying her back into their room. He laid down on the bed with on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

It took a few minutes and some singing before she had fully calmed down. Jake rolled onto his side, making her fall on her side as well. He leaned his head closer to hers, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.


	3. Love Me Tender

Claire kissed him, bring up a shaky hand to his cheek, brushing her thumb over his skin. He pulled her in closer to him, kissing her deeper. The long they kissed the more passionate they got and soon his tongue was flicking against her lips, begging for parted her lips slightly, letting him devour every inch of her mouth. They moaned softly into each other, their tongues tasting and exploring while their hands touched chests, arms and legs, re-familiarizing their selves with each other.

Jake broke the kiss, making a trail of wet kisses down her neck. He slipped hand into the back of her shirt, feeling the smooth skin along her back. He sat pulling her up with him, bring her into his lap. He slowly pushed her shirt up, taking his time to remove it. Once he had it under her breasts he swiftly pulled it off, tossing it a corner.

Claire blushed, fighting the need to cover her bare breasts, the little nubs stiff from the cool air. He slid his hands up her sides to the soft mounds, gently taking them in his hand. He looked in her eyes for a moment before leaning his head down to kiss the soft flesh. He smiled slightly around her breasts, hearing her soft moans.

She slipped her hand into his hair, massaging his scalp as he sucked on her pliant flesh, leaving red marks on her chest and neck. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feelings he could give her and the heat pooling between her legs.

He pulled his lips away from her skin and gently laid her on her back, caressing her sides as he draped himself over her. "I love you.." He whispered. "I love you too..." She responded just as quietly. He tugged on her panties questioningly, wondering if she was ready to continue. She gave slight nod, lifting her hips up to make it easier to remove them.

He pulled down slowly, kissing down her leg till he reached her ankles. He tossed the intimates into a corner and kissed back up her leg all the way up to her neck. He nuzzled her with his nose, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

She hooked her fingers in the waist band of his boxers and tugged them down to his knees, pushing down the rest of the way with her foot. He groaned deeply as his long hard length was freed from its confines. He attacked with his lips, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, saying loving words in between each kiss.

She moaned softly, tugging on his hair to urge him on. He paused, looking into her eyes, gently stroking her waist. "You are so beautiful..." he whispered against her neck,wrapping his arm around her, pulling her up against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "I've missed you so much..." She squeezed her eyes shut burying her face in his neck. "I know baby...I'm sorry..." He loosened his arms and set her back down on the bed, kissing her forehead gently.

He rested his forehead against her collarbone and gently started to push into her wet heat, making her gasp. _Damn it she's tight... _He thought to himself as he fully seated himself inside her, holding still to let her adjust since it had been so long.

They stayed like that, holding in each others embrace, relishing in the feeling of being joined like this again. After a few minutes he started moving, filling her with long deep strokes, encouraged by her soft moans of approval.

She began to rock her hips in sync with his, heightening their pleasure. He went a little faster, pressing deeper into her. He knew he wasn't going to last long and started thrusting roughly into her, holding her body tight against his, kissing her passionately, swallowing up their moans.

She moaned loudly against his mouth as a powerful orgasm washed over her, her heat clamping down him, making groan loudly. He gave a few more thrusts before her tightness milked him of every last drop of cum he could give her.

Once they had both finished he collapsed on top of her, his head cushioned by her breast. He breathed deeply, listening to her erratic heartbeat slow back to normal pace, sighing peacefully as she stroked his hair, enjoying the afterglow of their love-making.

He reluctantly pulled out of her, rolling onto his back after a few minutes, drawing her into a tight embrace. They murmured their love and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
